clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:EAfireworks/Clash of Clans - Zeitreise der Spielsucht
"Tip" (Appstore), "Tip" (Clash of Clans) ... Download ... "Tip" - Clash of Clans öffnen ! Ich kenne mich überhaupt nicht aus, SC du hilfst mir ja. SC du unterstützt mich ja. Vor 2 Jahren da habe ich mir die App heruntergeladen. Mein Leben war völlig normal... zu dieser Zeit zumindestens. Ich ging wie jeder normale Junge in die Schule. Ich stand morgens nach einer wunderbaren Nacht auf, putze mir die Zähne, habe mich angezogen, packte meinen Schulranzen, noch ein paar Cornflakes gegessen und dabei noch die 10 Minuten gelesen. 15 Minuten vor Schulbeginn war ich da. Verbrachte meine Schulzeit mit Rätseln und habe schonmal in den Pausen Hausaufgaben gemacht. Nach Schulschluss fuhr ich nach Hause, Mama hatte schon das Essen bereit. Ich bin kurz nochmal nach oben geflitzt, um mir ein Buch oder ein Comic zu holen. Ich hab aufgegessen, Hausaufgaben an meinem Schreibtisch erledigt und meine Freizeit hat begonnen. Ich spielte als erstes wieder Clash of Clans, denn ich bekam Nachrichten: "Deine Truppen sind kampfbereit", "Dein Schild endet bald". Ich wurde immer besser in diesem Spiel und es fing an richtig Spaß zu machen. So spielte ich auch mal etwas mehr am Tag. SC ich bin richtig gut geworden. Ich möchte immer besser werden, ja SC, du unterstützt mich ja... Ich habe die App nun schon 6 Monate, mein Dorf ist größer, ich bin der Führer in meinem Clan. Ich mache immer den Clankrieg mit. Ich stehe nun wieder um 7 Uhr auf. So wie damals als ich noch lvl 10 war. Ich gehe nach unten, esse Cornflakes und mein Tablet leuchtet vor mir. Ich packe mir noch schnell etwas Geld ein, um mir Essen in der Schule zu kaufen. Kurz vor dem losfahren, nochmal schnell Clash of Clans. Ich MUSS doch nochmal angreifen, sonst wäre mein Schild einfach ohne ein Angriff verloren gegangen. Nach 10 Minuten auf dem Fahrrad kam ich an, wie immer um 7:45 Uhr ''... nein, es war 7:50. DRRRRR es ist Pause. ''Ich renne das Tor besetzen... nein, ich bleibe sitzen, schalte mein Handy ein und spiele Clash of Clans. Wieder zu Hause, essen bereit, ich renne nach oben und hole mein Tablet. Nach dem Essen, erstmal weiter Clash of Clans spielen. Hausaufgaben können ja später gemacht werden. 22 Uhr ich gehe ins Bett, möchte zu dieser Zeit schlafen gehen. Im Dunkel erleuchtet mein Tablet. Es ist spät, doch: "Deine Truppen sind kampfbereit". SC ich möchte größer werden, es dauert bei mir so lange, aber geb mir die Möglichkeit schneller zu werden. SC du gibst diese mir ja. 2 ganze Jahre Spiele ich dieses Spiel. JEDEN TAG. Ich muss. Ich stehe auf. Mein Wecker klingelte... um 6 Uhr. Mein erster Griff am Tag ging von dem Wecker zu meinem Tablet. Meine Sammler leeren, im Clankrieg angreifen ... nein, das habe ich gestern doch um 1 Uhr gemacht. Ich esse mein Frühstück. Nebenbei Clash of Clans. Ich habe doch so viele Juwelen gehabt. Wo sind sie? Meine Queen, 7 Tage dann ist sie fertig. Nein, ich muss doch angreifen, habe 4000 Trophäen, ohne Queen, das geht doch nicht gut. Ich kaufe mir Juwelen. Tip Tip und da sind sie. Nun schnell nochmal angreifen. Es dauert und dauert. Nach einiger Zeit, ja da war ich nun endlich auf meinem Fahrrad und düste los. Alles um sonst. Ich kam zu spät, 8:17 Uhr...17 Minuten zu spät. Ich wurde eingetragen, mein 2. mal und es war ja erst Mittwoch. Die Schulpausen waren meine Clash of Clans Spielzeit, immer Sammler leeren, schnell dem Clankameraden eine Truppe spenden damit wir den CW auch gewinnen. Ich bin zu Hause, machte mir etwas zu essen und meine Tablet wartete angeschaltet auf mich. Egal dann eben nicht, muss ja angreifen... Meine Aufgaben im Haushalt gehen an mir vorbei, ich sehe nur noch das Tablet mit Clash of Clans vor mir, mein Geld war immer ausgegeben für Juwelen. Ich kaufte mir keine Spielsachen oder gar Schulsachen, ist doch egal. Hausaufgaben... auch egal! Meine Noten, ja sie sind alle schlechter geworden... Ausflüge nur mit WLAN, Kontakte sind egal. Ich hab ja meine Jungs im Clan. Ich MUSS Schilder optimal nutzen, keine Zeit für Dinge im Haushalt oder Essen machen. Ein Pizzaservice klingelt nach einem Anruf schon bei mir. Nur nicht offline gehen heißt es bei mir, sonst werde ich angegriffen. Ich MUSS online bleiben. Immer on kommen und Sammler leeren und angreifen. Danke SC für die Hinweise und die Möglichkeit besser als alle in meinem Clan zu sein. Es gibt nichts anderes mehr für mich, als dieses Spiel. Aus der Sicht eines Spielsüchtigen, wo ich einige Situationen von mir genommen habe. Passt auf, dass ihr euer echtes Leben nicht aus den Augen verliert, denn sonst endet man so wie oben, ohne Freunde, ohne Familienleben etc. einfach als ein Spielsüchtiger, der alles was er hat hineinsteckt. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag